MY BRAT FOR A FIANCÉE OR THAT S WHAT I THINK
by dark-kokoro-girl
Summary: What happen if you have a brat for fiancée, and that brat fall deep in love with you?and you discover that you are a vampimre princess? will you tranform into a simple human for him or NOT? please RXR pairings unknow HAHA just KIDDING obviously NXM & RXH
1. MY FIANCEE! WTF!

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own Gakuen Alice

Hey I'm new in this so please be nice with me ´kay

NORMAL POV

Hi my name is Mikan Sakura I'm 17 years old and I'm normal yup I'm a girl that it´s the heir of a big COMPANY named SAKURA PETALS the biggest company in the world but my life is just a disaster ´cause I have a fiancée that I really don´t know so I'm just angry no scratch that I'm furious with my parents.

MIKAN´S POV

Here I am in my house just so bored because I´m locked in my room all because I yelled to my parents when they told me about the marriage.

FLASHBACK

Yuka: Mikan next week you will know your fiancée

Mikan: WHAT? I HAVE A FIANCEE?HOW?

Yuka: Mikan your father and I have make that choice when you were little

Mikan: WHF! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT

Yuka: MIKAN HOW DARE YOU TO SPEACK ME LIKE THAT (starts to cry) GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU WILL BE THERE TILL YOU THINK ABOUT IT

END OF FLASHBACK

MIKAN´S POV

So that's how I am here (sees the window) but I will be out of here in no time *grins*

NORMAL POV

Takes her phone out and calls…

MIKAN´S POV

Mikan: HOTARU I need HELP

Hotaru: what´s up Mikan?

Mikan: my parents lock me in my room

Hotaru: why?

Mikan: ´cause I yelled at them

Hotaru: you are such a BAKA

Mikan: MOUU Hotaru you are so meeeaaannn

Hotaru: shut up baka I will go ASAP ´kay

You know Hotaru is my best friend we grow up together and her family has the 3rd biggest company in the world named IMAI FORCE CORP they are into technology and that

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

Hn I'm Natsume Hyuuga 18 years old ,my fangirls call me a playboy and the heartbreaker but I really don´t mind so back off . I'm heir of a big company named CRIMISON FLAME yeah like you think I'm rich and BLAH BLAH BLAH… ahhh one more thing don´t mess with me if you don´t want to taste hell

NATSUME´S POV

Natsume: (angry)Ruka can you believe this my parents agree to arrange a marriage for me how they dare

Ruka: yup I believe it so calm down man this is just a marriage you can break the engage or just divorce

Yup this is my best friend Ruka Nagi he is the prince charming or that's what the fangirls squeal he's calm and always see the positive of the thing .his family own the 4th biggest company and all that crap.

Now again to my problem I don´t want to marry someone I don´t even know for PETE´S SAKE

* * *

><p>MIKAN´S POV<p>

I heard a loud BOM then i saw Hotaru and run to her and try to hug her but he hit me with her BAKA GUN 8.09 i fly to the wall and started to cry waterfalls

Mikan: Hotaru you are so mean

Hotaru: baka lets go


	2. I HUG HER

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own Gakuen Alice

MIKAN´S POV

I got up from my bed and I feel a big pain in my chest then all was black

HOTARU´S POV

I saw her fall and catch her but then i saw her fangs she was becoming a vampire, yup i knew ´cause her parents told me so that i have to protect her because she was not an ordinary vampire she was the princess of the vampires.

NORMAL POV

Hotaru go to her parents they eyes were filled with angust and sadness because they knew she will pass through to many things

* * *

><p>RUKA´S POV<p>

I was in a french restaurant when natume´s phone ring he got up and tell me it was important and i become worried

We paid for the food and go stright to the hospital but i notice something in his eyes they reflect panic and depression

I was shocked because natsume never show emotions but now he was broken

NATSUME´S POV

I had a call with my mom and she said me that my childhood friend Mikan the one that i alway have a crush in is now in the hospital and she is uncncious so i broke i really didn´t care about others to see me in this state without my emotinless facade i was just sad that the only girl that i love in my life was unconcious.

minutes later we enter in the hospital and i saw my mother crying her heart out and then she run to and hug me but i didn´t hug her i was there just like ice

she told me that MIKAN was my fiancée and i was extreamly happy but angry that they didn´t told me erlier.

NORMAL POV

3 days later Mikan woke up but her eyes were not longer chestnut they were crimison like blood and they were darker

Her parents and Hotaru were shocked they asked themselfs were is my MIKAN?

NATSUMES POV

i hadn´t be able to sleep i feel the bags under my eyes and my muscles can barely move

suddenly i her my phone ring it was my mother asking if i was alright i gathered all my streght and said y... but my voice was cuted when i collapsed the next thing i heard was the ambulance and then nothing.

NORMAL POV

Mikan was there standing without muttering a word then she fall into her knees and started to scream

* * *

><p>Natsume was in the hospital room not remenbering what happen and the he hear the scream of Mikan and run straight to Mikan´s room and reach the doorknob, he open ti slowly and Mikan collide with him he grabbed her arm and pull her to a hug and this action shocked her so she return to her old self.<p>

NATSUME´S POV

Iran and ran until i rched her door, i slowly open it and collide with Mikan but she was crying, i knew something was wrong but i didn´t care less she was the woman i love the must so i hug her until she fell asleep.

SORRY IF IT´S SHORT :D BUT I WILL DO MY BEST


	3. AMNESIA

DISCLAIMER I DON´T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

NATSUME´S POV

Maybe you think I'm a crazy person when it comes to love but no, I'm only crazy if it´s my MIKAN.

When we fall asleep I was dreaming about her, that we were a family and have a happy ever after ewww that sounds corny no?

Maybe I can be too corny if it´s for her.

The next day her mother and mine were in the room having a chit-chat. When I woke up they said that we were discharged once we wake up so then they left us alone I was looking my beautiful brunette she was perfect for me. I slowly caress her chick until my fingers touch her lips and I felt warm so I decide to kiss those bright red lips.

MIKAN´S POV

I have a dream weird and I mean WEIRD it was about candies that want to kill me so I run and run until a boy come to save me he was handsome and had a crimson orbs. In that moment I felt something that I only felt once it was …_love at first sight._

I woke up from my slumber I felt something in my lips. Soon I realized someone was kissing me I don´t know but I kiss him too it felt so good like I was longing for his lips. I put my hands over his head and start to play with his hair then I felt two strong arms over my waist maybe I was crazy but I felt secure in his arms.

NATSUME´S POV

I felt that Mikan was kissing me back and she put her arms over my head and start ruffling my hair so I put my arms over her waist to don´t let her go. I felt like heaven ´cause the love of my life was kissing me.

NORMAL POV

Mikan & Natsume´s mother were taking pictures of the lovebirds. While Hotaru was recording everything to do the blackmailing later.

MIKAN´S POV

There I was kissing a boy who I didn't even know what the HELL is wrong with me? But well it feels so GOOD and when we parted for air I saw his crimson orbs they were gorgeous and I felt into a spell. I was so mesmerized that I couldn´t remember my ONW NAME. Then I remembered a pair of crimson orbs but my head and heart ache so all become black.

NATSUME´S POV

I saw those beautiful hazel eyes, those that my heart was longing for, we stared for minutes but it felt like hour until I saw her became dizzy and passed out. I immediately called the doctor and he said me she collapsed, but that he was going to examine her to know what the problem was.

He was done and went out from the room.

"How is Mikan doctor?" I asked

"Not good she seem to have amnesia" He said

I fell in my knees "how could this be possible" I asked when her mom run toward my direction and tell me everything. After the story I felt like the world just crumbled down in me BECAUSE THE MEMORY THAT SHE FORGET WAS ME, ONLY ME. The time when we meet, the time we spend together also when I told her that she was the only person that I would love and mostly OUR promise. I was so shocked that the last thing I felt was a tear running down my cheek followed by another and another until I fainted.


	4. BOYDRAGON OR WHATEVER

Disclaimer I don't own Gakuen Alice **just enjoy** :D

SORRY I UPLOAD THIS LATE BUT PLEASE READ

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: dragon-boy or whatever<p>

MIKAN´S POV

I was there in the darkness but I didn´t felt scared. I heard a voice calling me it was so warm and sweet but I didn´t know who´s was it.

NATSUME´S POV

Mikan….Mikan….Mikan I whispered in her ear so she could wake up soon

What I am doing? This will never work I thought until I heard a moan and I saw her eyes wide open.

Oh oh …

SHE SLAPPED ME SHE FUCKING SLAPPED ME THE HOTEST BOY IN THIS DAMN WORLD (haha not sorry Natsume but not :P)

Suddenly her mother was there how I don´t freaking know

She was hugging her but Mikan stopped her and when Yuka´s hand reach her she slapped it.

NORMAL POV

All were in silence until Mikan speak

How the hell are you? But nobody dared to speak

Mikan left the room followed by a dragon yup you read right a DRAGON uhhhmmm what can you say a very HOT DRAGON.(get what I mean? I personally don´t know where he come from)

Natsume was listening to Mikan´s mother complains but he only heard MIKAN blahblahblah vampire blahblahblah princess blahblahblah…. And finally WHYYYY?

Natsume was on his way to find Mikan when he heard her voice a someone else voice

NATSUME´S POV

WHO THE HELL IS THIS PLACE? She yelled

Uhhhmmm Mikan-sama the other voice said

It was a boy´s voice that make my blood boil and I clenched my fist

Yes Ruka-kun? The sound of Mikan's voice was calm like if the boy was important so I couldn't retreat myself anymore I throw a punch in the wall but they didn´t seem to care until Mikan saw my blood running through my fingers and knuckles then she grab my hand and licked it but that Ruka dragon-boy or whatever stopped her and she regain herself.

RUKA´S POV

I saw that boy but I didn´t think he would cause us trouble and then he throw a punch to the wall just like that if it didn´t matter but his blood start to drop and Mikan was watching intently every drop and the next thing she did was licked his hand until there was no blood but I saw her fangs came out and that meant trouble a lot of trouble, so I hold her close to me but that only make me blush. Yup I like her nooo sorry I LOVE HER just see her is my reason of living this CRAP of life.

PLEASE REVIW

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT THANKS ;D


	5. BEST FRIEND

Disclaimer I don´t own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 5: my dear best friend

MIKAN´S POV

The blood of that boy was sweet like strawberry or chocolate I want his blood but something about him is interesting his blood shot eyes he´s like…like a vampire but his blood don´t taste like vampires blood so what is it?

Maybe I´m hungry yeah that´s it I am HUNGRY

NORMAL POV

Mikan asked Ruka to buy her something to eat and Ruka gladly accepted the request :D

MIKAN´S POV

Natsume, Natsume that name sound familiar but why?

Uuuggg I have to stop thinking about him but he´s gorgeo… *cough* gross, yup, gross maybe I should call Hotaru to research information about him.

NORMAL POV

Mikan bite her finger and let a drop of blood touch the ground. When the blood touched the ground the puffy white clouds were black and around her a crimson hole was there and a girl with black hair and amethyst eyes was there.

NORMAL POV

HOTARUUUUUUUUU XD screams Mikan and runs to hug her but Hotaru take out her baka bazooka of hell 5.2 and shot Mikan

BAKA BAKA BAKA

HOTARU´S POV

BAKA Mikan you are always the same ¬¬

NORMAL POV

HOTARUUUUUU YOU ARE MEANNNN screamed Mikan

YES and you are an IDIOT MIKAN said Hotaru

SORRY this is short but please give me some ideas

R&R


	6. HUH? VACATIONS?

Disclaimer I don´t own Gakuen Alice though I wish I could

HUH? VACATIONS?

BAKA! why did you have to use the vortex why you have my FREAKING PHONE? Screamed a very very pissed Hotaru

Emmm…. Why you say?...eto….mmm*think Mikan think* To make a dramatic scene? HEHE…. Mutter Mikan

So Hotaru who´s that Natsume boy huh? Asked Mikan

HE **IS** YOUR **FIANCEE** IDIOT…*this baka can´t remember or what?*

HUH? HE you mean HIM… that bratty boy? Asked a confused Mikan

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING BRATTY, IDIOT?

The girls turned around to see who was but Ruka came screaming…

MIKAN-SAMA HERE IS YOUR DRINK everyone sweat dropped

From nowhere Yuka came running and when she reached to them panting

HEY guys let's have a trip to the beach resort in Hawaii ;DDD Yuka said

WHO THE HELL IS SHE HOTARU? Asked our brunette

She IS your mother LOUDMOUTH Hotaru replied

AGAIN EVERYONE SWEAT DROPPED except Hotaru obviously

WELL….SO… ARE WE GOING OR NOT? Asked Yuka

Why not? Natsume answered *maybe I got to see Mikan in swim suit hehehehe*

But Mikan read his mind [yup people Mikan have alices] the next thing they heard was…

PERVERT MORON HOW DARE YOU I AM SO GOING TO BURN YOU ALIVE Mikan screamed

But for her fortune Natsume was already gone

SORRY IM TO LAZY TO WRITTE ABOT HOW THEY PACKED AND ALL THAT CRAP :P

THE NEXT DAY ON THE BUS

They were paired up so it was

Mom´s together

Dad´s together

Ru-chan and Hotaru

And …

And …

Natsume and Mikan

The bus was not common it had 4 room´s whit bathroom 1 game room 1 kitchen and 1record studio ´cause Mikan love music and she sang her own songs she know how to play the guitar acoustic and electric ,the piano ,the violin the bass and the drums. Why you ask? It is because she is in a band and not in a poor one nope she was so freaking famous their band was named BLOODY PETALS. But no one in her family knew ´cause they always wear masks.

NATSUME´S POV

*Yup I'm paired with Mikan not that I mind but I don´t feel so comfortable around her ´cause u want to kiss her, touch her I just want her an… DAMN MY HORMONES get a hold of yourself Natsume thank god she´s sleeping because she would see the budge in my pants*

I NEED TO CALM DOWN… so I put my headphones and started to listen to my favorite band BLOODY PETALS sure those girl´s have talent and the vocalist has the most beautiful voice in this DAMN world

NORMAL POV

Mikan was asleep in her seat next to Natsume

Natsume listening to his iPod

Ru-chan petting a little white bunny petting he´s not going to eat him only because he is half dragon

Hotaru eating crab brains a HUGE portion YUP THAT´S HOTARU FOR YOU PEOPLE


End file.
